Horror Film Battle
Horror Film Battle Royale is a 2024 horror film, which is a crossover between A Nightmare on Elm Street, Child's Play, Friday the 13th, Halloween, the Hannibal Lecter series, Psycho, Saw, Scream, and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The film follows the most iconic horror movie villains in a battle royale across the world. Cast *Jackie Earle Haley as Freddy Krueger *Brad Dourif as Chucky *Derek Mears as Jason Voorhees *Nick Castle as Michael Myers *Anthony Hopkins as Hannibal Lecter *Vince Vaughn as Norman Bates *Tobin Bell as Jigsaw *Roger L. Jackson as the voice of Ghostface *Dan Yeager as Leatherface Plot Freddy Krueger (Jackie Earle Haley) has taken up exile in Hollywood, where he is hunted. Jason Voorhees (Derek Mears) resides in Italy, also on the run. Jason is attacked by Chucky (Brad Dourif), and realizes there are more horror icons in the world. Meanwhile, Leatherface (Dan Yeager) is approached by Jigsaw (Tobin Bell) and the Texas Chainsaw/Jigsaw alliance begins. Michael Myers (Nick Castle) runs into Freddy, and the two begin a battle throughout the Warner Bros. lot. Eventually, Freddy escapes thanks to a hidden compartment, and Michael is arrested. Michael's cellmate is Hannibal Lecter (Anthony Hopkins) and the two escape, setting up the Halloween/Lecter alliance. Freddy runs to the Universal lot, and hides in the Bates Motel, where Norman Bates attempts to kill him after Freddy calls Norman "Mama's boy". Freddy defeats him and escapes. Freddy is approached by Ghostface (Roger L. Jackson) who offers an alliance. Freddy declines, saying he flies solo. Norman hears this, and takes the offer, hunting down Freddy. Meanwhile, Leatherface and Jigsaw find Chucky in London, and Chucky almost kills Leatherface, but he is spared, and taken to a toy shop, where he brutally murders the employees, and runs out to find Leatherface, until he finds out they've escaped. Michael and Lecter wander the streets of New York City, and they run into Jason. They have an epic battle, but Lecter is killed. Michael steals a car, and a car chase ensues, with an epic battle in M&M's World. Michael pushes Jason out the window, and Jason is seemingly killed. However, when Michael leaves the scene, Jason is revealed to be alive. Ghostface and Norman have a battle with Leatherface and Jigsaw, and Norman is killed by Leatherface. Leatherface and Jigsaw escape. Freddy is on the prowl in Phoenix when he encounters Chucky. Chucky is killed by Freddy, and he steals a private jet to escape. Jigsaw and Leatherface battle and kill Ghostface in Monaco, but Jigsaw betrays Leatherface, killing him. Michael gets news that Jason is alive, and that Ghostface, Norman, Leatherface, Lecter, and Chucky are dead. Freddy somehow gets ahold of Michael, Jason, and Jigsaw, telling the three of them to meet up in Tokyo. When they arrive in Tokyo, an epic battle ensues around the city. Jigsaw is the first to die in battle, killed by Freddy. Jason is then killed by Michael, and Freddy and Michael face off. After a grueling battle, Michael is killed, and Freddy takes the Battle Royale victory. Freddy is then arrested for the murders of Michael, Jigsaw, and Chucky.